


Future Plans

by The_Anwarrior



Series: Priorities [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, a tiny bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: Suvi is busy while Gil shares some news with Ryder. Suvi and Sara have a discussion about what the future may hold.





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!

Her baby blue eyes scanned around the Nexus cafeteria for the engineer, seeing as his message seemed quite urgent. Sara silently prayed it wasn’t for an impromptu poker game, but honestly, she would take anything over the situation she had just emerged from.

“Oh, Pathfinder!” Gil let out a singsongy tune to get his friend’s attention. He waved Sara over from a few tables across the room. “I heard you were cornered into some pretty torturous work.” He chuckled.

The corners of Ryder’s lips turned up as she realized Gil was only trying to save her. “They ambushed me.”

Gil was intrigued with the story as he took a bite of his lunch. “What happened?”

“Lexi said she had some business that needed my attention.” Sara began. “I walked in and it looked like an intervention. Kallo, Lexi, Suvi and _my Mom_ were all in one of the conference rooms and they tricked me into wedding planning the second I walked in.”

Gil cocked his eye and smiled. “Treasonous scum, the lot of them.” He teased.

Ryder chuckled at Gil’s ever-so-playful demeanor. Sara was looking forward to sharing her lunch time with Gil. She realized it had been too long since the two of them had spent any time in each other’s company. However, Ryder could only hope Suvi wasn’t upset with her. Sara did make her escape the very moment she received her message from Gil. She didn’t bother to stick around for anyone’s reaction. Perhaps it was something to worry about later. As of this moment, Sara wanted to enjoy a meal with her friend.

“So, Ryder. I’ve got a question for you.” Gil explored. He put his sandwich down and rubbed his hands together in order to come across as serious.

“I’d say I have an answer, but there’s no telling what you’re about to ask me.” Sara quipped.

Gil chortled at Sara’s sarcastic remarks, expecting no less. “It’s nothing like that. I was wondering, have you ever thought about having kids?”

The blonde widened her eyes at the engineer in front of her and cleared her throat. “Oh. Gil, as fond as I am of you, I’m engaged to Suvi.”

The engineer sniggered at Ryder’s jokes. He always admired her sense of humor and the ability to never break character. “Hush it, you wanker.” He laughed. “Seriously, I want to know your take on kids.”

Sara sighed and tilted her mouth as if deep in thought. “Ya’ know, I’ve never really given it much thought to be honest. Why do you ask?” Once again, Ryder’s eyes grew wide and her face fell serious. “Did Suvi say something?”

“No, no.” Gil laughed and waved away Sara’s concerns. “This doesn’t relate to you nor Suvi in any way. It actually sorta relates to me, I suppose.” Brodie sat upright in his seat and corrected his posture.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sara narrowed her eyes and tried to crack Gil’s code.

Brodie leaned in a bit closer to Sara and rested his arms on the table. “Jil wants to have a baby and she wants _me_ to father it.”

The young woman’s lips parted in shock as her brow shot up. “You’re going to be a father?”

“Thinking about it, yeah.” Gil shrugged and leaned back to his original relaxed position.

Ryder immediately folded her hands together, closed her eyes and bowed her head.

“What are you doing now?” Gil huffed.

Without moving a muscle, Sara quickly responded to her friend’s curiosity. “Praying.”

“ _Praying_?” Gill scoffed and folded his eyebrows together. “What could you possibly be praying for at a time like this?”

“I’m praying for that sweet and innocent child that will one day be forced to refer to you as ‘Dad’.” Sara wrapped up the charade and finishted her rendition of ‘Worried Godmother’. When she dropped her hands and opened her eyes, Gil once again was silently laughing at Ryder.

“You’re the ultimate tosser and you know it.” Gil grinned.

Sara cocked an arrogant smile and lifted her chin. “I take great pride in being the ultimate tosser,” She bragged. Her face fell in perplexity as she continued. “Whatever that is.”

“Come on, I want your honest opinion.” Gil nagged Sara to be serious. If anyone needed an honest answer about anything, Sara Ryder was the one to turn to. Gil always counted on Sara for her humor and honesty, two qualities he greatly respected.

Ryder picked up her shoulders and wiped away the goofy grin she was sporting. “ _My_ opinion is not what matters, it’s yours and it’s Jil’s.” She declared. “You say you’re a ‘feel it, do it’ type of guy, it’s instinctual. Is that a quality in yourself that you can see would be helpful in raising a child?”

Gil silently pondered over Sara’s words as he clung to them. “I think, yeah. Like you said, I’m all instinct, and technically, raising a child is, what, 90 percent instinct?”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t have kids,” Sara chuckled. “But you have to trust that Jil asked _you_ to father her child for a reason. She trusts you, _and_ your instincts.”

The engineer adopted a sideways grin and ran his fingers through his hair. “In truth, she probably just asked me to father her children because of my great hair.”

The Pathfinder arched an eyebrow at her friend’s comments and chuckled. “In truth, she probably didn’t.”

Gil and Sara laughed it off as the conversation turned back to normal. As Ryder sat with her dear friend from the ‘slums of the Tempest’, she was reminded of why she always had fun with Gil, and spotted reasons of why he was her fiancée’s best friend.

Ryder and Gil weren’t always close. The incident of the night terror when Sara accidentally harmed Suvi was somewhat of a bump in the road for Sara and Gil. After that, neither of the two had much interaction outside of work. It wasn’t until the vacation on Voeld until their friendship was rekindled and the two bonded more than ever before. Sara understood why Gil reacted the way he did when Sara hurt Suvi. He was trying to protect Suvi, and that’s all Sara could ever ask for- protection for her most beloved.

“So where do _you_ stand on the matter?” Gil asked. “What’s your view on kids?”

The blonde took a deep breath and looked into her mind deeper than before. She gave an honest answer the first time he asked, she never thought about it, but if there were ever a time to think about such things, it would be now. “I don’t know. I’m not opposed to it. I suppose that’s something I’d have to ask Suvi.”

“Oh, she wants them.” Gil nodded vigorously.

Sara rubbed the back of her neck and questioned the engineer. “You think so?”

Nodding more so than before, Gil backed up his answer. “Oh, yeah.”

Ryder shifted uncomfortably in her seat and grew a bit nervous. “Well what makes you so certain, has she mentioned it before?”

“During the uprising, that’s all she talked about when we had free time.” Brodie confirmed. “She’d talk about how she’d raise them, what she’d name them, so on and so forth. Though, I’m surprised, she hasn’t mentioned children since then.”

The young woman anxiously stared at Gil as if he could take away her anxiety. “That’s something I should talk her about, right?”

Gil took a sip from the styrofoam cup and nodded. “If that’s a discussion you’re willing to have, then yes.”

Sara tightened her lips and slightly nodded. “Thank you, Gil. I’ll see you back on the Tempest later.”

The duo said their goodbyes and parted ways for the afternoon. Sara waited the allotted time for her friends to wrap up the wedding planning for the day so she could catch Suvi alone, and Heavens knew Sara wouldn’t willingly go back into that conference room. As the evening rolled around, Sara was sure her fiancée was done planning for the day, betting her credits she could find her in their quarters.

Sara stood in front of her door and chewed on her bottom lip. She had the better part of the day to think about her conversation with Gil. Ryder caught herself off guard as she was found thinking of holding her own little one. She was beginning to warm up to the idea of having a child of her own- what would they be like? A small redhead who wants to train like Sara, a miniature blonde with a Scottish accent and a passion for rocks? It wasn’t so bad. In fact, Sara began to grow nervous that time had changed Suvi’s mind.

Sure, Gil was Suvi’s best friend, he knows what she wants, but times have changed. Gil even said himself that Suvi hasn’t mentioned having kids since the uprising. Ryder found it odd that the two of them were engaged and Suvi never having said anything about it. If Suvi so desperately wanted children, wouldn’t she have mentioned it by now?

Ryder took one last, deep breath and sheepishly trudged through the door. Her cautious eyes met with the redhead laying on the bed studying her datapad.

Suvi had not bothered to look up from whatever it was she was reading. Ryder didn’t know if it was simply because Suvi was so immersed in her research, or if it was due to the fact that Sara left in the middle of wedding planning and Suvi was bitter about it.

After standing stock-still for several seconds, Ryder was finally able to catch Suvi’s gaze. “Are you mad?” She quietly asked.

Doctor Anwar eyed the Pathfinder up and down and returned her focus back to the datapad. “You only left during the planning of the most important day of our lives, why would I be mad?”

Sara sighed, though understood Suvi’s frustration. “Suvi…” she shuffled over to the bed, sat down and took away Suvi’s datapad. “It was wrong of me to leave. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. From now on you’ll have my full attention with these… _plannings_.”

“It’s not even that.” The redhead countered. “It’s the fact that it seems this wedding is not so important to you. Am I wrong to think this way, am I just paranoid?”

“You’re not wrong to think that way. Can I explain my view on the wedding versus my perception of your view?” Sara displayed kind eyes to the redhead in front of her. She knew leaving her fiancée in the middle of planning their wedding was not the wisest of choices, though she had her reasons.

Suvi nodded, willing to listen to whatever explanation Sara had to offer.

Ryder scooted a tad closer to the Doctor and rested a hand on her thigh. “You see our wedding day as the most important day of our lives, and you’re not wrong.” Sara began. “But from _my_ point of view, this wedding is, yes, for us, but mainly, it’s for you. Weddings are a huge deal, I understand that, but I’m not worried about day one the way everyone else is. I’m worried about day 79, or day, 476, day 12,853 even.”

Suvi scrunched her eyebrows and took Sara’s reasoning into consideration as she continued talking.

“I’m saying, day one is important, but the wedding is not our marriage. I’m more focused on the marriage and how I can make you happy for eternity versus how I can make you happy for one night. Does that make sense?” The blonde brushed her eyes over Suvi’s face. She knew it wasn’t what Suvi wanted to hear, but she hoped her lover could find some understanding in Sara’s words.

The scientist screwed her face in confusion and shook her head. “I mean, maybe it makes some sense, but our wedding is day one of our lives together. It’s a symbol of our marriage, a preview of what’s to be. That’s not important to you?”

“Of course it’s important to me.” Sara was quick to answer as she took Suvi’s hands in hers. “Anything that is important to you is important to me. I’m only saying that… this day is _your_ day. You pick the theme, the colors, the flowers, whatever you want, it’s yours. But you need to know that this wedding is _not_ a preview of our marriage.” Ryder stated matter-of-factly.

Suvi’s face fell stoic as she listened to her fiancée. “Why do you say that?”

Sara sighed and took a minute to organize her words. If she said it wrong, she could mess something up. “Our marriage is not going to be one big party and it’s not going to be easy.” Sara could see Suvi’s face lighten up as she continued. “We work together. That already makes things messy. And I’m the Pathfinder. You’re already aware of how that doesn’t make for an ideal partner. My point is, marriage is hard, it’s not going to be smiles and sunshine every day.”

Suvi grinned. She knew what Sara was trying to prepare her for. Regardless, she already knew what she was in for, and she was in for life. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Sara Ryder, what was it that I told you on your birthday?”

Ryder shrugged and shook her head, not sure which part Suvi was referring to.

“Long story short, I told you that you’re a pain in my arse and I love you anyways.” The redhead grinned. “Your ability to keep me guessing from day to day is one of many reasons why I love you. Stop worrying about our marriage and enjoy the wedding details, the planning and such. Even if it bores you. We only get one of these.”

The blonde chuckled at having realized Suvi’s point of view was truly more important than her own. If Suvi wanted Sara to be there, even if she is to be bored out of her mind, so be it. It was true, the couple only had one shot at a perfect wedding. “You’re right.” She admitted wholeheartedly. “Fine you have my full cooperation, Doctor Anwar. I will be sure to participate in _all_ of these wedding meetings or whatever. I’ll do whatever you want to make this a pleasant experience for you.”

Suvi perked up at her fiancée’s cooperation. “Good, it’s settled then. You’re my bitch.”

Sara laughed at such an innocent woman saying such vile things. She could see her own mannerisms rubbing off on her fiancée. “Oh so I’m _your_ bitch, huh?” Sara chuckled and leaned back to rub her foot on Suvi’s face.

The redhead lost control as she tumbled over in a laughing fit with Sara’s foot still glued to her face. The only word she could manage was a small “Stop!” Though, broken up by laughter.

Ryder slowly removed her foot and set it back down on the bed. Her laughter shifted from genuine to nervous as she recalled what she initially wanted to discuss with Suvi.

Doctor Anwar noted that the air in the room suddenly grew tense just as her fiancée did. As her laughing resided, Suvi flashed compassionate eyes to Sara. “What’s wrong, love?”

The Pathfinder shifted timid eyes along the walls of their room and over to Suvi. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay…” Suvi spoke with apprehension as she watched Sara struggle. “You’re making me nervous.”

Ryder fidgeted, trying to make herself comfortable. “I _am_ nervous.”

“Well that doesn’t help me feel any better.” The scientist quickly responded.

Sara wiggled her mouth from side to side and took a deep breath. “I talked to Gil today. Apparently he’s thinking about having a baby with Jil.”

Suvi gasped at recalling the memory when Gil shared the news with her. “Oh my gosh, I know! He told me, too. Isn’t that crazy?”

“ _Totally_ bizarre.” Sara nervously chuckled. “But after he told me about it, he asked me about my view on kids and if I wanted any.” Ryder watched Suvi’s grin fall completely and her heart hammered against her chest.

The Scot’s face fell stoic once again as she broke eye contact with Sara. It took her a moment to collect her words until she grew too curious. “And what did you tell him?” She explored, taking a minute longer to look back up to her fiancée.

Ryder swallowed although her mouth was dry. She clung her worrisome eyes to Suvi, needing to catch her gaze. “I told him that I didn’t know, that I had to ask you about it. I needed to see where you stand on the matter.” After several seconds of silence Sara spoke up once again. “Where _do_ you stand on the matter?”

Suvi traveled her eyes along the floor, finding it difficult to look up at her lover. “This is a conversation I’ve been avoiding for some time.”

Ryder pinched her eyebrows together. “Yeah, I get that.” Sara’s words caused an abrupt look from Suvi. “Gil said you used to talk about having kids all the time, but you’ve never mentioned it around me- the one you’re _supposed_ to mention it to.” She pierced her gaze onto Suvi and held her breath.

“I was scared, Sara.” The redhead confessed. “You never mentioned kids, either. You only made puns about how you believed you’d be a bad mother, you had a difficult relationship with your father, _and_ you’re the Pathfinder- a for sure nail in the coffin for kids.” Suvi paused for a moment, attempting to keep tears at bay. “I was scared of your answer. I was sure you didn’t want them.”

The blonde stared at Suvi as if she’d gone mad. She felt her heart break at the sound of Suvi’s quivering voice. “You shouldn’t assume such things. Suvi, I want what you want. And if you want kids, _I_ want kids.”

“This isn’t choosing what to eat for dinner or what movie to watch. This is bringing a person into the world and being responsible for their life.” Suvi countered. She inched closer to Ryder and buried her focus in her eyes. “My love, this isn’t something you can do for me; this is something you and I must _mutually_ want. For each of us.”

Sara furrowed her brow again and returned Suvi’s look. “Suvi, if we were to have a child, this child would have a piece of me and a piece of the person I love most in this world- both of us mixed into one tiny person. Why wouldn’t I want that?”

Suvi was taken back by Sara’s response. It certainly wasn’t what the Scot had expected. “You’re sure?”

“This isn’t a decision I would make lightly. I’m sure.” Sara confirmed. “This is also a decision we have time to make as a couple. There’s plenty of time to talk about this.”

Doctor Anwar allowed the tears to fall in happiness as she immediately wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s neck. “I just know life with you is going to be perfect.” Suvi muttered into Sara’s shoulder.

Ryder threw her head back in laughter. “Don’t you worry, darling. I’ll screw it up in no time.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
